Too Many Faces
by randomle26
Summary: You say you'll never go that far, but you're not who you say you are. You've got too many, too many faces. Your time is up in too many places. [Short song inspired OneShot; slightly AU]


**AN: Here's another one shot I decided to do. I'm sorry about any errors in the story. **

**Inspired by Song: TOO MANY FACES sung by ****Cherri Bomb**

* * *

_So many sides to you__  
__Nobody knows the truth__  
__How you ever gonna keep it straight?__  
__I know what you're all about_

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

With a groan, Dick picked up his phone, "Yes Bruce?" He grunted, "I want to talk to you about something." Dick wrinkled his nose, "So what have are we doing now?"

"Dick," Bruce warned. Dick decided it was a better idea not to push the elder man.

"What did you want to talk about, Bruce?"

"How are you doing?"

Suppressing his anger, Dick tried to think of a comment that wouldn't show how Bruce's simplicity annoyed him. He meekly asked Bruce to further explain.

"Well, your best friend is about to get married. Barry told me you haven't RSVP'd yet. Why?"

"I have my reasons," Dick defended almost immediately.

"Dick, Wally and Raven are getting married. Don't you want to be there?"

"To watch my best friend get married to the girl of my dreams?"

Bruce knew better then to press the subject. Raven had been an _obsession_ for Dick. But Dick was strong, so Bruce knew Dick would move on. Bruce was glad that Dick gave other women chances, but he knew the boy's heart always ached for Raven.

"I thought you were happy for them."

"I said I accepted it not that I was happy about it."

"Dick, I thought you were going to be the bigger man. Don't you want her to be happy? They're happy and they wanted you to attend."

Dick was silent again. He did his best not to let the words affect him. Of course Bruce would get to the point whenever he tried to _get_ to Dick.

"Are you sure?" Dick didn't bother questioning Bruce's credibility. He was Bruce Wayne for crying out loud.

"Well that's what Wally said."

Dick clenched his fist at the mention of his _best_ friend. He was still angry with the redhead, _stealing_ his girl. Of course he was slightly angrier because they decided to get married.

With a sigh, Dick asked, "Is that why you're calling me? To convince me to go to some stupid wedding?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Richard."

Richard sighed, "I'm as fine as I'll ever be, Bruce. And just because I haven't RSVP'd yet doesn't mean I'm going to do something stupid like confess my love in the middle of the ceremony."

Because Bruce was silent, Dick decided that this conversation needed to end, "Are we done?"

"Why are you so anxious to stop talking to me? You have work or something?"

Dick chuckled, "Yep. Lots of work. Bye, Bruce."

Dick hung his phone back up and grabbed his bag from the floor. He began descending down the stairs, humming a tune of his own as he reached his destination.

He opened the door and poked his head in, "I'm back! Hope you didn't miss me too much. I got you something I think you'll like, and it's a really nice gift." Dick wouldn't let his smile falter when they- his special friend- didn't respond. Opening the door and locking it behind him, he plopped the bag in front of his feet.

With a click of his tongue across the top of his mouth, he pushed, "C'mon. You're not even going to try to open it? No need to be shy."

When they weren't responding, Dick felt his anger levels increase slightly. He crouched down towards them and said, "The proper response to people that buy you gifts is 'thank you'. You can say 'thank you', right?"

They still refused to respond. God, this _bitch_ could be so stubborn and unresponsive. With a growl, Dick gripped their chin in his right hand, "Say thank you."

"Thank you," they responded.

Dick smirked in satisfaction, "Thank you what?"

"Thank you for my gift."

Dick kissed the top of their head, "You're welcome. And feel free to open it anytime you want, _Raven_."

Dick look passed Raven's face to stare at her wrists, handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. There were semi-straight slashes on her wrist, so red that if they were strained any more, Raven would bleed.

"Rae," Dick sighed, "If you keep doing that, you're going to bleed. And we don't want red on that pretty dress of yours."

Raven didn't respond, and used her hand to smooth the bridal gown Dick dressed her in. He smiled _lovingly_ at the girl and placed small kisses on her neck, "You're so pretty."

Dick grabbed an already-filled syringe from the side table. Raven noticed this and shook her head, although some of her knew that it would be pointless. "Don't hurt me," she said, (again) knowing it wouldn't save her but trying anyways. He laughs, "I wouldn't hurt you. This is for your own good."

"_Robin_…please," she begged.

With a growl, Dick answered to her beg, "I'm not _Robin_ anymore."

Raven attempted to back away from her former leader, "Why are you doing this?" He smiled at her, "Because I love you. Because every moment I do this, we increase our chances of having a happy life…together."

If Raven had tried to move anymore, she would've hit her head against the wall. This gave Dick the perfect opportunity to grab her arm. He pushed the syringe closer to her veins, "Raven, I know it hurts but it's the only way you won't escape and we can be together. I can't have you leaving me to go back to _him._"

* * *

_You say you'll never push that hard__  
__But you're not who you say you are__  
__You've got your heart in too many places__  
__You've got too many, too many faces_

* * *

**I was thinking about expanding it, but I decided not to. I don't know how the ending would go. **

**Please Read and Review. **


End file.
